The invention relates to a pin strip for a multi-row plug connector for transmitting small signals with low crosstalk in data processing systems. Intermeshed ground planes are arranged between signal planes.
The current high packing density achieved with respect to electrical components on circuit boards has led to the need for lines which supply ground and the signals to likewise exhibit a high packing density. These lines must be designed in such manner that the quality of the overall transmission link from the transmitter to the receiver is not fundamentally impaired. In particular, when these lines are used to transmit digital signals, the transmission quality is subject to special requirements. The transmission quality is reduced by mismatching and in particular by excessive crosstalk from one signal wire to another. Close crosstalk, which is particularly disturbing, occurs at junction points, such as for example plug connectors.
In order to avoid this close crosstalk it is known (German Utility Patent 77 08 135 incorporated herein by reference) to use three-row connecting plugs in which an internal, intermeshed ground plane is arranged between two outer signal planes.
The screening effect of connecting plugs of this type is primarily manifested, however, in conjunction with so-called stranded spiral quads in which two conductors arranged opposite one another serve as signal conductors and the other two conductors as ground conductors. If the pin strips of the connecting plugs are secured to the circuit boards by angular pins, the free unscreened length of the outer row of signal pins leads to an impairment in the transmission characteristics of the connecting plug.